powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 34: The Mushroom and 100 Points
is the thirty-fourth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Wendinu descends to Earth to utilize a special plan of her own to trick young students into becoming her brainwashed servants against the allied ninja front. Plot Tao Zanto electrocutes Satorakura for his failure. Wendinu sees Kabutoraijer defeat Manmaruba in the Centipede and says she will never forgive the Hurricanger for this. She glows red and flames come out of her nose. Flames engulf her and she is all full of soot. She asks Sargain for a favor. Oboro is reviewing the notes about it in her old book about the Revolver Mammoth. She wonders if Shurikenger could have made it. She questions her father and he spits sunflower seeds in her face. Mugensai mutters to himself that it's not quite time yet to expose Gozen. Where we left Yousuke, Nanami, Kouta, Ikkou, and Isshu last, they have finished eating their ramen. Ikkou reveals he defeated Manmuraba. The trio thought there was four generals, but Isshu points out that there is five and Ikkou brings up Tao Zanto, who the trio had no idea about him. Wendinu dressed as a teacher has employed Jukukinoko to hijack cram-school students. She spreads the news quickly to mothers as a tennis player, a doctor and a check-out lady clerk, handing out fliers. A strikingly handsome man arrives to get her on task and she falls in love with him. His name is Hashimoto and she asks him to work for her cram school. Jukukinoko arrives and everyone run out screaming. Later, outside of the empty grocery store, Wendinu scolds Jukukinoko, who is in love with her. The trio arrive to challenge the monster. Kouta is puzzled for it looks like the mysterious girl has brought the monster down. Yousuke and Kouta are enchanted by the beautiful woman and wonders if she is Shurikenger. She smiles at them, which makes their knees go weak. Nanami grabs them and smacks their heads together and clarifies that she is Wendinu. They are shocked. The baddies retreat. The 3 read her flyer. Back in the building, Jukukinoko massaging her shoulders and asks why they'd left, not stayed and fought. Hashimoto arrives and Wendinu can't stop touching him. The Hurricanger use their ninja skills to sneak in. Wendinu's first class has started and when the monster enters, the children freak out. He frops dust on them to make them obey him. He gathers the kids, handing each one a magnifying glass. The trio try to sneak in the door only to find the handle electrified. Hashimototells them to follow him. The children are being programmed to fight the six ninjas. The Hurricanger and Hashimoto go through the air ventand confront the baddies. Hashimoto was hit badly and pinned under a grating. Wendinu shoves past the trio to the man and asks why he is there. Yousuke thinks he tricked them. Hashimoto signals it is not true but they ignore it. They transform and are attacked by the children. Hashimoto pokes his finger in the small of Wendinu's back. He stands and takes out the Shuriken Ball and becomes Shurikenger. She is shocked her love is her enemy. Shurikenger tells her he'd simply waylaid the real Hashimoto while he was on his way there, and taken his place. Furious with him, she changes into her fighting armor with dinosaurs in the background. The Kasumi brothers are working in the gardens and are attacked by two little boys. They hear an explosion and turn to see the other four knocked down on the cement. Red explains what happened and the Goraijer transform. The six are then attacked by the children. Wendinu loves that they can't hurt the children. The six then retreat, leaving their uniforms. Isshu grabs Jukukinoko and slam him against a tree. Shurikenger uses his Ninja Misen and then the trio use the Sonic Gadget and the spell is lifted from the kids. In the Centipede, Furabijo expects the Copy Giant to go out, Sargain starts to whimper as Wendinu is again aglow with red fire. She bloats up and becomes giant. She swats the six away with her hand. She breathes fire among the city. Tao Zanto comments that it seems as though Wendinu's gone mad under the stress. Wendinu lifts Senpuujin above her head and throws them against Gouraijin. The Earth shakes so much, the Jakanja feel it in the Centipede. Hashimoto wakes from his slumber and she looks down at the confused man She is delighted until she realizes she is big, gets embarassed and shrinks back to normal. She runs to him in normal clothes and he runs off calling her a monster. She is confused and looks in her mirror and says she is perfect. She calls Copy Giant to create Jukukinoko again and GoraiSempujin faces it. Shurikenger calls Revolver Mammoth and they destroy Jukukinoko, which calls her name. Wendinu keeps searching for Hashimoto, who is hiding from her. Manmaruba comes out of his cocoon in his infant form. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Patient: *Tennis Player: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *Even though this episode is continued from Episode 33, this episode is independent from it. *Yoshihiro Masujima played Naoki Domon/Blue Racer in Carranger. He is the first alumni from Carranger but the second former Blue warrior to play Shurikenger. *Footage from this episode was not used for Ninja Storm but the monster did appear in the show. *Wendinu wears the wig Lila wore in Timeranger. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa